Behind The Stone Wall
by DeniseMichaels
Summary: "What are you doing?" She kept patting the walls then suddenly stopped, she placed her hand on a slight indentation on the wall and looked at me, "Showing you a secret."


As everybody knows I'm the Mockingjay's little sister. I'm the one who originally was supposed to own the mockingjay pin. I'm the one who was picked in the reaping my sister volunteered for. I'm the one who helps our mother heal the sick and wounded. I'm all that, and more. My name is Primrose Everdeen.

I was twelve years old when they called my name during the reaping. I was twelve years old when my sister volunteered for me. I was twelve years old when I thought that the only person that could make me smile was going to disappear.

No doubt that when I saw Katniss win the games with Peeta I was over-joyed. After that I thought everything was over. When I turned thirteen Katniss was called for the games again, and District 12 was destroyed forever. Lucky for me and my mom Gale got us out quick and we were brought to District 13, a district I thought didn't exsist anymore. During this time Katniss was already in the hospital with Beetee. It took days before I could see her again, but when I did, it was the best moment of my life.

I ran into her arms and tears just flowed from my eyes. She held me so close to her heart I could hear her heartbeat. "Hey, Prim," she whispered, "I missed you so much."

"Please don't leave me again." I managed to cry out. She lifted my chin ever-so-gently and wiped my tears away.

"Shh, I won't leave you again. I promise." She smiled at me like nothing ever went wrong. Katniss, my sister, I'm proud she calls me her sister.

She let go of me and walked up to our mom. Katniss, she never goes near our mom. She never talks to our mom. She hated her, but just now she opened her arms and swung them right over our mother's shoulders, "I love you." Our mom managed to whisper. I didn't think Katniss would say anything back, but she did.

"I love you, too, so much." she cried, and tears just flowed out of my eyes again. After a long time, here we are, together again. Katniss let go of our mom and she took my hand, "Is it okay if we go for a walk? Just me and Prim?"

Our mother smiled and nodded, "Go ahead, have fun, my dears." She kissed each of our foreheads and we were off.

"Have you been taking care of mom?"

"Yep!" I said with a smile.

"Is she taking care of you?"

"Absolutely." We walked hand in hand, side by side. Katniss left her bow and arrow in our apartment, she seemed to walk lighter, less tensed. I concentrated on the feel of her hand. They were hard, filled with callusses from all the arrow firing she'd been doing. I looked at her currently smiling face, I guess she noticed me because she suddenly looked back.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked suddenly. Instantly I nodded, of course, there isn't anyone to tell a secret to except Katniss. "Follow me."

Katniss led me to the staircase, something I don't bother using. We went three floors down and then she started patting the walls. "What are you doing?"

She kept patting the walls then suddenly stopped, she placed her hand on a slight indentation on the wall and looked at me, "Showing you a secret." She pushed the indentation a little furthur in and part of the wall just began to move. It opened up just enough for a person to walk in. I couldn't believe my eyes.

She invited me in and I stepped inside, still unsure. "How'd you-"

"Gale showed me. He and Beetee made this place just for us." I looked around and found it a little heart-warming and cozy. It had a light on the cieling, a bed, enough for me and Katniss, a table and two chairs, a cabinet to put food in, a cabinet for some clothes, a place to cook, it looked amazing.

Katniss and I layed down on the bed, side by side. I looked into her troubled eyes and snugged up a bit closer to her. "I've missed you, Katniss."

I didn't look at her reaction, but her heart just skipped a beat. "I really don't want you to leave me again. I know I've said this before but-"

"Don't worry, little duck, I'll never leave you again."

I held my breath in fear that I might cry again. "Promise?"

"I swear it on every primrose in the world." 


End file.
